


【UT】当帕帕得知你是第一次上床时，会做出什么样的反应Part1

by JacquelineZeppeli



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 10:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20338360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacquelineZeppeli/pseuds/JacquelineZeppeli





	【UT】当帕帕得知你是第一次上床时，会做出什么样的反应Part1

没有处子情结，纯粹想写梗  
由于太毁肾了，分成两部分  
Part1是原帕，烟枪，Boss，咖啡

原帕  
实际上，他也是第一次和姑娘上床。  
他就像首次体验成人运动的纯情宝宝，穿着条纹睡衣【看来你们都是睡衣派】红着脸，眼窝里的光闪烁不定，却一直锁定在你脸上。盯得你也不好意思地低下头，开始解自己的睡衣扣子。但他马上就按住了你的手，坚持要自己为你解，因为“伟大的Papyrus绝不会让女士感觉被动！”  
他的手指轻柔地一颗一颗挑开你的纽扣，你下意识屏住了呼吸。而当他的手最终伸进你敞开的衣襟时，你们俩几乎同时颤抖了。他想开口安慰你几句，但从他嗓子里发出的声音又低又哑，令他自己也吓了一跳。不过他很快发现，你为这声音颤抖得更加厉害了。你就像个黏糊糊的小怪物似的，整个人都手脚并用地扒在他的骨头上，于是他紧紧地把你抱在了怀里，力气大得出奇，你都找不着继续发抖的空间了。  
你被这物理意义上的安慰方式勒得透不过气，不得不半握着拳头，锤起他的后背。所以他放松力道，用头抵着你泛红的额头，Nyeh地笑了起来，你也被他逗笑了。结果你们俩互相傻笑着吻成了一团。

烟枪  
他知道在他之前，你没和其他人出去过，这点并不难猜，所以他只是对你翘了翘嘴角。你看上去挺害羞，还有点尴尬，不知道眼睛该往哪里瞟。所以他接过主动权，伸出胳膊搂过你，把牙齿按在了你的嘴唇上。  
他会用一个很长很深的吻混乱你的意识，让你被吻到瘫软在他怀里，再开始对你动手动脚。从他加快的呼吸频率里，你能感觉到他的热切和一点点心急，但他的控制力实在过人，从行动里完全找不到破绽。他的手慢悠悠地从你的衣服下摆伸进去，温柔地在里面动作，你红着脸坐在他的腿上，任他挑开你的肩带，用手掌包裹住你的胸部。他的另一只手扶着你的屁股，让你再往前靠，直到你们的下身紧密地贴合在一起。  
你能感觉到他硬了，他发热的勃起隔着衣物抵在你的私处，有力地上下蹭动。他蹭得你再一次浑身发软，扭着腰把自己的胸往他手里送，他笑起来，干脆把你带倒在床上，引导你用双腿夹住他的骨盆。而他掀起你的衣服，低下头就去含你的乳尖，使你从嘴唇间漏出呓语般的呻吟。  
他耐心地用手指和舌头把你推向一个又一个小高潮。当你的小穴夹着他的手指达到顶峰时，他不容你挣扎，仍然会继续加速抽插，把手指干进你的深处，曲起指节折磨还在抽搐的穴肉。要听到你的呻吟声带上哭腔，才将将抽出，用指尖轻轻摩擦着你的阴蒂，延长你的高潮余韵。你抱住他的脖子，吸着鼻子埋怨他欺负你，心里却挺喜欢他这种难得的强硬。

Boss  
他竟然为你准备了一个初夜仪式。当然，他不可能自己起这么个代号，是你的大脑在作祟。  
你瞪着眼睛看盘子里考究的餐花，桌上精致的烛台，还有他齐整的黑色西装【见你的目光转向他，他别扭地拽了拽领带】，酒红色衬衣的第一颗纽扣别得严严实实，一时间丧失了语言能力。在这之后他不由分说，一定要横抱着你走上楼梯，哪怕站在房门口腾不出手去拉门把，也不肯把你放下。你叹了口气，要他扎了个马步，一只手搭着他的脖子，一只手挣扎着够到了门把手。  
他绕过地上燃烧的，明显是Sans从Grillby的酒吧夜场偷来的一大堆蜡烛，把你放在床上。你正庆幸他没在床单上撒满花瓣，他已经有点不耐烦地扯掉领带，连带着衬衣扣子也崩开了。你咬了咬嘴唇，终于在心里为他古板的仪式感叫了声好。  
虽然你们拉过手，拥抱过彼此，他对你的柔软程度有一定了解。但此时此刻，你裸露的胸部软绵绵地在他的胸骨上磨蹭，稍微挤压就改变了形状；你湿透了的穴口又紧又窄，抽动着想要吸住他的手指，或许还想要被他狠狠干开...他不得不咬紧牙齿，猛地把脸压在你的脖子里，适当克制自己粗鲁的冲动。可看在你眼里，他就像是突然阴沉下脸，有意躲避你的注视。所以你抬起手摸摸他的后脑勺，喘着气呻吟出他的名字。他的身体僵了僵，有点挫败地低声骂了句什么，你的腿就被他径直架到了肩膀上。接下来，你唯一来得及记住的，就是他抬起的脸上，那双异常明亮的红色眼睛。

咖啡  
当你告诉他你还是第一次的时候，他愣了愣，整张脸都变成了橙色，连眼睛都低下去，不再看你了。  
你有点茫然地挠了挠头，伸出手拍拍他的肩膀，他还是缩着身子，看上去好像比你还要紧张。于是你只好再靠近一些，把双手放在了他的脸颊上。他乖乖任你捧起他的脸，眼窝里的小光点却骨碌打了个转。你还没反应过来，他已经像只液体猫猫一样，顺着你的臂弯飞快地滑到了你面前，侧过头吻上你的嘴唇，而你还保持着伸手的姿势楞在原地。他慢吞吞地向前一拱，你的身体就失去了重心，被他压过来的胸膛抵在了床上。  
他的脸仍然泛着橙色的光，但眼神非常坚定，透露出几分投入的沉着。他用牙齿咬住包裹着指尖的布料，把手套咬下来甩到一边，用他的骨头手指直接触摸你的肌肤。当你意识到，他刚才是故意用瑟缩的模样吸引你靠近的时候，他的吻已经落到了你的锁骨上。  
他像平时那样沉默，几乎什么话都没说，只是亲吻和爱抚比往常更加灼热，使你心跳不已。而且，他显然没你想象得那么...不擅长情事。他轻轻分开你的双腿，带着认真探究的神情【你通常在他打游戏的时候才能见到这表情，他是不是把你当成了什么Galgame可攻略对象？等等，他会打Galgame？】把头埋了下去。你的神游思路立刻被他用舌头搅得支离破碎。他的舌尖不断绕着你的阴蒂打转，挑弄微微张开的阴唇，在你越来越响亮的喘息声中一点点向下舔舐，在你流着水的穴口使劲一吸，然后顺利地把他的长舌头探了进去。你难以抑制地发出惊叫，感受到他用舌头模仿着交合的动作，进进出出地操弄你的小穴，顶开里面的软肉，再用力吸吮淌下的液体。虽然骷髅理论上没有喉咙，可你分明听到了他在不停吞咽的声音，你差点失去呼吸。他一边享用你的小穴，一边向你投来被情欲朦胧了大半的目光，而现在，换做是你不敢再看他了。


End file.
